fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 26/10/16 (Road to COK)
A video package was played, showing the events of last week events. Samoa Joe and Chris Hero advances to the finals of the King of the Ring where Hero defines all odds to win the KOTR. CM Punk caused Seth Rollins a chance to advance in the Finals by interfering in his match. Dean Ambrose unleashed his ultimatum by winning the United States Championship and forcing Triple H to accept his challenge at Clash of Kings by threatening to kill Bobby Roode and Dolph Ziggler. ' ' Segment 1: *The Shield comes out with a huge pop from the crowd as they make their way to the ring* '' '' Ambrose: Last week, it was a good week for The Shield. With me winning the United States Championship to stick it to the 4th Reich cause fuck them. The Shield, we can prove we can still do things around here with them in power. Chris Hero here *hits Hero’s chest* won the King of the Ring despite CM Punk’s attempt to make sure none of The Shield’s members win the tournament. Actually, let me correct that. King Hero, the stage is yours. '' '' Hero: Man, it have been so long that I actually achieved something good in my career. I have won championships back in the indies but nothing beats what happened last week….When I won the King of the Ring to earn myself a future Survival World Championship match at Catalytic Resolution. Whoever may that be, watch out cause Chris Hero is here to save the day. *turns at Seth Rollins* Seth, I am sorry for what happened last week. I know you really want to face me in the finals. Just 2 good friends battling it out to see who is the better man. Unfortunately, that walking canvas decided to be funny and interfere with your match. Man, fuck CM Punk. '' ''' '' Rollins: … '' '' ''Ambrose: Seth, you all right? Come on. Speak to us. '' '' '' Rollins starts to laugh before regaining back his composure. '' '' ''Rollins: Guys guys, nothing is wrong. I am cool with everything. Cause I know what I am going to do. First of all, Chris Hero. Congratulations on your King of the Ring victory. What you did last week, it blew my mind off. But hey, I may have lost but at least we managed to do what we all planned. To ensure that none of the 4th Reich members or representative win the King of the Ring. Since last week was your week for the both of you, I will guarantee you that this week….IT’S THE WEEK OF THE ROLLINATOR BABY! CAUSE CM PUNK, I AM ISSUING YOU TO A SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH AT CLASH OF KINGS BECAUSE FUCK YOU AND YOUR INTERFERENCES! YOU HAVE COSTED ME THE KING OF THE RING. NOW IT’S TIME FOR ME TO COST YOU THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP! '' '' '' *CM Punk comes out with The 4th Reich, receiving massive boos by the crowd* '' '' ''Punk: Aw, don’t boo me cause I am here to ruin the party. Instead you should be booing yourself for being idiots to pay for the tickets to come here. Because the money you paid, it is going straight to our bank accounts. Anyway, Seth Rollins… It’s too bad that you lost because you just plain sucks. I mean even Mr. Irrelevant Chris Hero can win the King of the Ring. True, you are a former Survival World Champion. But then again, who did you lose it to? Oh that right, I WAS THE ONE WHO DETHRONE YOU, BITCH. '' '' '' ''Rollins: Cut the bullshit Punk. You know first hand why you didn’t give me a rematch ever since Reign of the Cruel. You are scared that I will beat you for the title. Let’s face it. You didn’t defend your title at Summer Showdown and Infinite Glory because you hid behind your minions to avoid defending your championship like a man. At Life Sentence, you got weapons to play with since that match with Roman was a Hell in a Cell match. Then at Primal Warfare, you couldn’t get the job done….ALONE WHEN AMBROSE HERE, HAVE YOU BEATEN CLEAN IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS RING. '' '' '' Punk: I don’t need to tell me how I should defend my championship. Triple H here decide on when I should defend my title. Who are you to ask me that? '' '' Ambrose: So you get your roided up puppet in a suit to tell you when you should defend your title? What else did he tell you? How to ride the puppet on the lap? '' '' HHH: You know what Ambrose? Fuck you. Since you got such a big mouth, why don’t you defend your United States Championship against the terminator, Ryback, tonight? Let’s see if you really the champion you said you are. '' '' ''Ambrose: I take on any challengers. Unlike Punk over there. '' '' '' *Ryback starts to walk towards the ring alone* '' '' HHH: Oh by the way, Rollins and Hero are banned from ringside. Otherwise, Ambrose will forfeit the title by default. '' '' Ambrose quickly runs to the ropes and hits a suicide dive onto Ryback but Ryback catches Ambrose and slams his face onto the floor '' '' *Segment ends with Rollins and Hero going back into the crowd while a referee enters the ring to start the match* ' ' '''Match 1: Dean Ambrose © vs Ryback in a Singles Match for the United States Championship ' ' Dean Ambrose retains the championship via disqualification at 10 minutes after Ryback refused to stop the attack on Ambrose at the turnbuckle which leads to the referee disqualifying Ryback. After the match, Ryback grabs the referee in the Gorilla Press position and throws him out onto the floor over the top rope. Ryback turns his attention to Ambrose who blasts Ryback right in the head with the United States Championship title. Ambrose nails Dirty Deeds on Ryback and leaves the ring through the crowd. And Ryback is back on his feet as soon as Ambrose leaves the ring. Securities enter the ring to restrain Ryback but Ryback grabs every security guard and throws them all over the ring and to the outside. Ryback is about to exit the ring and a huge pyro explodes on the four corners of the ring. ' ' Then Kane comes out of nowhere under the ring and begin to fight with Ryback in the ring. Kane grabs Ryback’s throat and nails a chokeslam. But Ryback gets back up right after the chokeslam. Kane picks Ryback and hits another chokeslam again. Ryback is back on his feet and Kane could not believe his eyes. Kane forcefully grabs Ryback and nails the chokeslam with more force, causing the canvas to dent. Kane picks Ryback up and drives Ryback through the ring with a 4th chokeslam. Kane exits the ring and raises his arms before dropping it down which causes the turnbuckles to burn. ' ' ' '*Segment ends with Ryback stirring to get back on his feet.* ' ' A 10 minute was required to fix the ring back. ' ' Segment 2: *Bobby Roode and Cesaro were interviewed by Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the Survival Tag Team Champions….Bobby Roode and Cesaro! '' '' *Roode and Cesaro appears on the scene with the crowd booing in the background* '' '' Tom: At Primal Warfare, you two captured the Survival Tag Team Championships with the assistance of Triple H’s orders after The Shield outlasted 5 other tag teams. What are…. '' '' Cesaro: See, Roode? I told you so. This nerd here only have the dumb questions in his head. You know what you can do for us? Jump off a cliff because you are not cut out to do this interview with the best tag team in professional history. Now, take your goofy ass and get the fuck out of our sight. '' '' Roode grabs Tom in the neck and throws him on the floor hard. '' ''' '' Roode: We shall do our own interview. Yes, we won the Survival Tag Team Championship 2 weeks ago. It was a hard fought victory….For Seth Rollins and Chris Hero. However, if they haven’t realized yet, if they win any championship, The 4th Reich can ensure that none of The Shield members can leave a show with gold around their waist…. '' '' *Ambrose, along with Hero and Rollins, appears with cheers in the background* '' '' Ambrose: Except for Dean Ambrose here. You see….when it comes to Dean Ambrose, things doesn’t seem to go to your plans most of the times. I stole this United States Championship under your nose, Roode. UNDER YOUR NOSE. To top things off, Chris Hero here won the King of the Ring after beating Samoa Joe just to spite all of you more. '' '' Rollins: That is not the end of things to come, boys. If I am not wrong, there is no number one contender to face CM Punk for the Survival World Championship. So here is what we want you to send a message to Punk himself. '' '' *The Shield starts to beat Cesaro and Roode down. Ambrose nails Dirty Deeds to Roode on the floor while Hero blasts Cesaro with the Rolling Elbow and Rollins ends the beatdown with a Curb Stomp on Cesaro.* '' '' ''Rollins: I want a shot with The Champ at Clash of Kings. Would you kindly help us pass the message to CM Punk? '' '' '' *Segment ends with The Shield walking away from the downed Cesaro and Roode* '' '' A promotional video was played, showing that Sting will make an appearance to talk about his future on Survival next week. '' '' Segment 3: *The Miz’s MIz TV backstage in a luxury room* '' '' Miz: Welcome to the most must see RRW talk show in history….welcome to…..MizTV! Last week, I said that Miz TV would make its debut on Survival live tonight. And I also stated that my guest for the first ever MizTV on Survival will be…..none other than the Intercontinental Championship, Apollo Crews. '' '' Apollo Crews arrives with boos from the crowd. '' '' Miz: Let’s talk about your Intercontinental Championship reign, shall we? What does winning that championship means to you? '' '' Apollo: It means everything to me. You want to know why? Because this championship….reminds me of how I end Sami Zayn’s career. It reminds me on how I became champion by myself. It reminds me how dumb and retarded the fans are when they cheer for the guy who is trying to beat me to get this away from me. Newsflash Miz, this championship….it will be around my waist for a very long time because I am the best Intercontinental Championship in history. '' '' Miz: Bold words from the champ himself. So let’s get to the point. At Primal Warfare, you chickened out to get yourself DQ after I was about to hit you with the Skull Crushing Finale. Why did you decide to take the easy way out when you say that you are the best Intercontinental Champion in history? '' '' ''Apollo: The reason for that is simple…..you are not worthy enough to be a surprise challenger and you are just simply wasting my time. '' '' '' Miz: I see. So I am not that surprising enough for you to take seriously. That’s all right. Maybe this is surprising enough. '' '' *Miz kicks Crews right in the balls before picking him up and dropping him down with the Skull Crushing Finale on the floor.* '' '' Miz: IS THAT SURPRISING ENOUGH FOR YOU, CREWS? IS IT? You know what I want next week? A rematch for the Intercontinental Championship because I know you will want revenge on what happened just now. So you can take my offer for next week’s match or do you rather wait for Clash of Kings? Whatever the case, I will walk out with the Intercontinental Championship because I AM THE MIZ…..AND I AM AWESOME! '' '' *Segment ends with The Miz picking up the Intercontinental Championship and posing it over Apollo Crews* ' ' '''Match 2: Luke Harper and Erick Rowan vs The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) in a Tag Team match ' ' Luke Harper picks up the victory for his team after nailing a discus clothesline on Konnor at 8 minutes. ' ' ''' '''After the match, Samoa Joe comes down to the ring and starts to beat up Harper and Rowan. Joe hits consecutive Muscle Busters on Harper and Rowan before grabbing a mic at the timekeeper area. ' ' Segment 4: *Samoa Joe’s promo* '' '' Joe: Bray Wyatt, I know you are behind there somewhere, watching me right now. So why don’t you come out now and face me right now? '' '' The arena turns dark and when the lights are back on, Braun Strowman and Bray Wyatt are behind Joe. Joe turns around and Strowman lifts Joe up and nails the Yokosuka Cutter on Joe. Wyatt kneels down and holds Joe’s head while holding a mic. '' '' Wyatt: Samoa Joe…...one should never do things to others if they don’t want the same thing to happen to them. You caused me the Survival World Championship 2 weeks ago. And my revenge was to cost you the chance to become the number one contender for that same championship you took away from me. I can understand why you did that. It’s because you are troubled. You are living in the world where reality and fiction are blurring your decision makings in life. Don’t worry. My family will make sure you will wake up for the nightmare of The 4th Reich. WAKE UP JOE! WAKE UP AND SEE THE LIGHT WHERE THE WYATT FAMILY IS TAKING YOU! '' ''' '' Wyatt kisses Joe in the forehead and nails Sister Abigail. Segment ends with Wyatt posing over Joe while Strowman, Harper and Rowan stand behind Wyatt. ' ' '''Match 3: Alberto Del Rio vs Rob Van Dam w/ Jack Swagger in a Singles Match ' ' Alberto Del Rio picks up the win after forcing RVD to tap out to the Cross Armbreaker at 6 minutes. ' ' Match 4: The Dudleys (Bubba Ray and D-Von) and E&C (Edge and Christian) vs United Nations (Kurt Angle, Rusev, Wade Barrett and Sheamus) in a 8 Men Tag Team Elimination match. ' ' 1st elimination: D-Von by Angle via submission at 4:20 2nd elimination: Wade Barrett by Edge via pinfall at 6:55 3rd elimination: Rusev via countout at 9:30 4th elimination: Christian by Sheamus via pinfall at 9:45 5th elimination: Bubba Ray by Angle via pinfall at 12:00 6th elimination: Edge by Angle via submission at 15:50 ' ' The United Nations defeats The Dudleys and E&C when Kurt Angle makes Edge tap out to the Ankle Lock at 15 minutes. ' ' ''' '''Main event: Seth Rollins vs John Cena in a Singles Match ' ' John Cena defeats Seth Rollins via pinfall at 14 minutes after CM Punk causes a distraction to Rollins which leads to Cena hitting the AA on Rollins. CM Punk runs back to the ramp after the match and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 5: *CM Punk’s answer to Seth Rollins’s challenge* '' '' Punk: That makes it 2 in a row. And for those 2 times when I graced my presence in your matches, you lost. So I don’t see a reason on why you should face me for the Survival World Championship at Clash of Kings. Why don’t you try win some matches before challenging….The Champ himself? Rollins: *huff* Why don’t you win your matches like a true champion, champ? Ever since you win the Survival World Championship back in June, the ONLY proper title defense you made was against Roman Reigns. Let’s disregard the fact that it was a Hell in a Cell match and you tried to kill Roman Reigns by blinding his right eye. At Summer Showdown and Infinite Glory, you never defended your championship like a true champion. I admit that I am not a good person to begin with but I did defend THAT championship….that championship sitting over your shoulder….whenever I could. Hell, I even defended it against Neville on fucking CHAOS. AND LOOK AT WHERE HE IS NOW! I made people notice Neville with that match. Here is the difference between you and me, Punk. I made people look good whereas you made people look like shit. You don’t even wrestle on a weekly basis. What kind of champion are you? '' ''' '' Punk: There is a reason why this championship is on me not you. I make smart decisions. I don’t go out here and wrestle….in front of these people. I mean, why should I give these idiot fans a match for free? In this business, it’s all about the money, championships and power. The fans can suck my cock for all I care because they are just pouring money into my bank account. About your challenge, you can forget about it because you are nowhere good as me. '' '' Punk starts to walk away. '' '' Rollins: Yeah, sure. Walk away like a quitter you are. Remember when you are in that company back then? You tug your tails between your legs and quit like a bitch. You are going to do the same exact thing in Survival. Let’s be real here. That is the reason why your wife filled in for a divorce. You walked away when things become too hard for Mr. Best in the World. '' '' Punk angrily turns around and starts to walk towards Rollins. Punk is about to enter the ring but backs off. '' '' Punk: I know what you are doing. You are trying to get into my head. Smart but I am always 1 step ahead of you. '' '' Rollins: You know…..Corey Graves was right about you. You are a bitter man, you had a rough childhood when your parents abandoned you. You lived with strangers and you adopt this “I don’t give a fuck about others” attitude. You demanded respect but you don’t hold respect for yourself. You are not a man. You are a pussy. A coward. If I am God, I will look down on you and spit on you. '' '' Punk turns around and enters the ring. '' '' Punk: Fuck you Rollins. You want to tick me off just to get your match at Clash of Kings…..THEN YOU ARE ON. DON’T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN YOU LOSE IN 2 WEEKS’ TIMES. ' ' 'Punk smashes the microphone on Rollins’s head and starts to beat Rollins down. Ambrose and Hero enter the ring from the crowd and starts to maul Punk down. Hero nails Rolling Elbow on Punk and Ambrose follows up with Dirty Deeds. The rest of the 4th Reich members (with the exception of Joe and HHH) enter the ring and a huge brawl takes place in the ring. Cesaro and Roode tries to double team on Ambrose but Ambrose takes both heads and hit them together before throwing them out of the ring. Ambrose takes a steel chair and beats Roode and Cesaro outside the ring. Hero fights with Ziggler in the ring with Ziggler losing in the fistfight. Then Ryback comes from the crowd and charges into the ring, attacking Hero with a Meathook clothesline. Ryback picks Hero and throws him out of the ring, onto Ambrose. Ryback goes out of the ring and yank Hero, throwing him onto the steel ramp. Ambrose comes from behind by jumping on Ryback. Ambrose pushes Ryback to the mini-tron, knocking Ryback down. As Ambrose turns around, Ziggler nails a Superkick right to Ambrose on the stage. ' ' ' '''Ziggler looks around…..AND RUNS INTO THE RING, GESTURING FOR A REFEREE TO ENTER THE RING! ZIGGLER TELLS THE REFEREE THAT HE IS CASHING IN HIS MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE ON PUNK! JUST AS WHEN THE REFEREE IS ABOUT TO PASS THE BRIEFCASE TO THE TIMEKEEPER, ROLLINS HITS A SUPERKICK ON ZIGGLER BEFORE NAILING CURB STOMP ON ZIGGLER! Rollins throws both Punk and Ziggler out of the ring and holds the Survival World Championship. ' The show ends with Rollins standing tall, holding the championship in his hand.'